


No bet

by Jarakrisafis



Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [18]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Cadash should know better than to bet against Varric
Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077689
Kudos: 1





	No bet

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Cadash goes to sleep lots of stuff happens around them/in Skyhold/the camp that should wake them but they sleep through it and they only find out when they wake up

“Good morning.” The inhabitants of the small camp glare back in various states of disarray and Cadash shrugs slightly as he heads to the remnants of the fire from last night and starts to coax it back into life.

“You slept through a herd of druffalo wandering through camp.” Varric says as he squats down beside him.

Cadash huffs lightly, “give it a rest Varric, I’m not that bad,” honestly, he’d been harping on about the fact that Cadash could sleep through anything for weeks which was blatantly untrue. 

Varric smirks, “You certainly are that bad.” He waves a hand round the camp, “last night we were invaded, and you didn’t even twitch.”

“Haha, very funny,” he says, looking round for the tripod and skillet when it isn’t next to the fire as normal. As he does his mind finally notices the changes to the camp. A broken tree on the far side, one of the big wooden framed tents is no longer upright, the makeshift table they’d been using last night was in splinters and the churned up ground. He looks back at the two smaller tents, one of which he’d been using, that had been wedged in between some rocks and appeared untouched. “You’re being serious aren’t you?”

Varric stands up and walks off, wiggling his fingers in a come hither gesture until he follows. He doesn’t go far, just round the corner of the rocky outcrop and Cadash stops and stares. The druffalo raises its head and stares back, the only movement the munch of its jaws. Behind him at least another twenty of the animals are placidly grazing their way around.

“I, eh, I concede your point,” Cadash says finally, digging out five royals and holding them out, “apparently I can sleep through anything.”


End file.
